codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Espionage
Espionage is the twentieth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the overall one hundred and fifteenth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Jeremie creates a program to hack Tyron's surveillance network, with the aim of trying to establish contact with Aelita's mother. The gang goes to the Cortex to use the program, but are stopped by an unforeseen security system and Ninjas. Everyone but Aelita is devirtualized, having found a spot that made her undetectable to both ninjas and the spikes protruding from the wall. Jeremie wants to bring her back in, but Aelita insists she stay, as the program did work in part: Aelita can hear sound from Tyron's lab, but the signal does not reach Jeremie's lab. Aelita convinces Jeremie to let her stay, secretly spying on Tyron through the camera. To justify her absence at the school, Jeremie creates a very rushed and imperfect digital clone of Aelita that poses even more problems for them. Odd and Ulrich are put in charge of the clone, which cannot speak. In the Cortex, Aelita has a nightmare about her mother saying she doesn't want to see her ever again. She and Jeremie talk about it, but Aelita insists on staying, at least until gym class. Ulrich and Odd constantly have to make up excuses for the speechless clone, which doesn't respond in class or take notes. Odd pretends to be seriously ill so they can get out of the classroom. Laura later approaches it and asks how Odd is feeling, but the clone says nothing, simply giving her a blank look, making her furious. Ulrich and Jeremie then leave Odd to stay with the clone so they can go to the lab and speak with Aelita. Aelita begs Jeremie she stay even longer, the whole night if necessary. She is truly desperate to see her dear beloved mother again. In gym class, Jim picks on the clone, making it do a handstand in front of the class. It does a perfect one-handed handstand, but then falls over and lies still on the ground. Odd pretends it was something in the food, then leads it into the forest so Jeremie can get rid of it permanently. That night, Aelita calls Jeremie. Her mother has appeared. Jeremie races to the factory to activate the sound for her. But Aelita won't have much time before Tyron sends in his Ninjas, so Jeremie warns her to stick to the basics. Aelita climbs on top of the platform and calls to her mother, who is sitting in front of the screen playing with a heart-shaped necklace. She looks up, confused. Aelita repeats her name over and over, saying that she is alive. Tyron enters and demands to know who she is talking to. Aelita continues to repeat her message, but Anthea cannot believe it: her daughter is dead! Aelita briefly explains that Franz saved her by taking her to Lyoko, and finally Anthea understands. She whispers her daughter's name as Tyron turns the video feed off. A Ninja appears behind Aelita, but she does not resist. She turns to face it with a stony look on her face, and allows it to devirtualise her. Aelita walks back to the school with Jeremie. Yumi and Aelita hug each other, and Aelita wonders if her mother got the message. Jeremie assures her that he's positive she did, and Aelita's spirits are rekindled. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Espionnage. *The Portuguese subtitles for this episode can be found here: Espionage: Portuguese Subtitles *The Catalan subtitles for this episode can be found here: Espionage: Catalan Subtitles Gallery Espionnage 096.jpg|Aelita devirtualize a Ninja. Bumping into walls.png|Aelita Clone bumps into a wall. handstand.png|The clone doing a handstand on a wall. Showoff.png|The clone then shows off by doing it with one hand. Fail.png|The clone loses control and then falls. Jim trying to wake the clone up.png|Jim tries to wake the clone up after it falls. bye bye.png|The clone disappearing when Jeremie deletes it. Ultime mission 001.jpg Ultime mission 003.jpg Ultime mission 005.jpg Ultime mission 006.jpg Ultime mission 013.jpg ca:Espionatge es:Espionaje fr:Espionnage gl:Espionaxe it:Spionaggio pt:Espionagem ro:Spionaj ru:Шпионаж sr:Шпијунажа Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Espionage Category:Needs Captions